Lost in the world
by Broken Beyond Your Repair
Summary: What happens when two new strange kids end up meeting with the guardians and The Tsukiyomis?Is there a new company tht treatens easter?What secerts do these kids hold?Are they friends or enemies?IkutoXmy character Kimiko Plz read i kno i suck at summarie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

ME ill name myself Chikane! : This is my first story plz be nice I'm sorry I made it fake characterxIkuto but there are hints of amuto! My next story I'll make an Amuto story!

Ikuto:yay!

Chikane: Be quiet jerk!Or Ill make it Tadamu!

Amu: -sweatdrop-

Amu: Chikane does not own us or shugo chara but she does own Kimiko n Kio n all of them!

Chapter one : Meeting New Kids!

Chikane's POV

I sighed as I was driving my beautiful yellow Porche. I didn't want to start a new life but I wasn't alone I had Kio. Then a silver motorcycle came from behind me to reveal a smirking Kio. Kio had changed his white hair and amethyst eyes into his disguise he now had brown hair and had jet black eyes yet he was still muscular and big. He was wearing the guy's uniform for our new school (same as Ikuto's).

I decided to change my white long hair into a shoulder length jet black hair and I kept my blue eyes the same. I was already changed into the new uniform (like Amu's just not worn like her). He wanted a race to the school so I gave him one I kicked his butt!

"I beat you." I said as he approached. I then put on my façade.

"Always do." He then put up his façade.

We both then walked to the main office to get our homeroom and start hell officially.

"Hello I'm Kio Aruki and this is Kimiko Tsukikyo." Kio said gesturing to me.

"Ah, yes we were expecting you. Both of you are in Nikadou-sensei's homeroom. Follow me." The secretary said leading us to our homeroom obviously.

She led us down a hallway with tons of hallways and classes. Then she took a turn and stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are you two wait here I'll tell him. "Then she left into the room.

While she was in there I fixed my bell and my choker around my neck. She then came out and gestured us in and left. So we walked in to a small stuffy room filled with wide eyed kids. Annoying I hate eyes on me!

"Class we have two new students Kio Aruki and Kimiko Tsukikyo. Please be kind to them." He said.

"Tell us about yourselves."he said smiling.

"I'm Kio nice to meet you!"he said smiling girls drooled while guys sweatdropped not only at what he said but the girls.

"You." The teacher Nikadou stated.

We stood there while everyone sat there staring at me waiting. I guessed they felt my horrible aura cause they sweatdropped and scooted away.

"She doesn't talk much and she hates talking and people staring at her."Kio stated more as a warning if they wanted to live.

"Ohhhhk" was our teacher's smart reply.

"You can sit next to Himamori Kimiko and Kio you next to Kimiko."

"Hinamori!" said a girl with bubblegum pink hair and an outfit from the school but worn punk styled.I looked at her and she looked at me with her honey colored orbs of eyes. She noticed my gaze never leaving even as we took our seats because she blushed and looked down. I just turned away looking no where in particular.

Amu's POV

Two new students? I just heard Kio Aruki and Kimiko Tsukikyo and saw two beautiful kids walk in. The boy Kio had his uniform like Ikuto's and his hair looked like it except it was brown and his eyes where jet black and he was humungous, muscular and yet nice and kind. The girl Kimiko was beautiful her hair was jet black and her eyes a pretty blue or turquoise color. She had nice curves. But her outfit was worn different she wore the skirt with tights that went perfectly into her black hightop converse. Her shirt was black instead of white and had a belt around the waist. Her hair shoulder length with nothing in it. Around her neck was a bell and a black choker. On her hands were gloves and I also noticed her fingernails were painted a midnight blue like Ikuto's hair and eyes. Her aura was weird and she never spoke and I wanted to hear her voice.

Maybe they'll want to sit with me, Tadase, Yaya, Kuukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Utau and Ikuto at lunch! I hope so! I think we'll be great friends. Maybe.A small chance .A tinny chance. I'll catch them before lunch.

Kimiko's POV

Lunch? That's bad she seems to want us there really bad better warn Kio!

Mind conversation

Kimiko: Hey Amu wants us to have lunch with her and her friends.

Kio: Oh well maybe we should make friends.

Kimiko: No that's a risk. We're avoiding her and lunch. We'll discuss dorms with the office and we'll wait until he gives us a mission.

Kio:Ok.

Kimiko's POV

Ok that was decided run from pinky ,get a dorm ,wait for a mission. Class went by fast before I knew it lunch period came around. We slid away from everyone and hid from pinky then we went to main office.

"Miss we're here to discuss our dorms." Kio said with a smile.

The secretary stared in awe then snapped back to reality. "Yes um you can have dorm 23 in west side and you" she said then looked towards me "can have dorm 87 in south side."

"Miss we would like to live together and have some extra rooms is there a building for that?" asked  
Kio trying to look as cute as possible.

"Um yes there is the old abandoned west building but its quite small perfect for you two and a couple friends. Its complete with bathrooms and a kitchen." she said.

"We'll take it how much?" he asked.

"500"she replied smirking thinking we didn't have that money. Kio then took out a wad of cash put 5 100 dollar bills smiled said thanks and we left the poor lady staring at us leaving with her mouth gaping.

I got into my car and Kio got on his motorcycle and we rode to see our new west building. We dreaded the moment we parked because we saw what we were avoiding _her._ It was obvious we weren't unnoticed because her friends were staring at us girls in awe and the guys in love with our rides. We stepped out hoping they would leave us alone.

Amu's POV

Wow. There were two amazingly awesome rides you don't see everyday unless your Utau or Ikuto. A girl ,who I recognized as kimiko, stepped out of the Porsche and the boy obviously Kio got off the motorcycle. They didn't even glance our way they both just started walking towards the west building that was going to be broken down.

"We should tell them about that building." Tadase muttered while everyone just agreed. We got up and walked or ran towards them.

"You know that building is going to be destroyed correct?"Rima said uninterested.

"Why yes we do so we bought it so we can repair it."Kio said smiling throwing a smile that left the girls in awe.

Kimiko's POV

Oh great! Well I expected this to happen why would God help _me_ of all people in the world. They tried to warn us on the building ha! Kio dazzled the girls and left the guys irritated. Then I saw midnight blue my favorite color but when I looked I saw a beautiful _god_ looking back at me in curiosity? I found the gaze very hard to break. Then I looked at the rest of him. He wore the same outfit as Kio but he looked hotter in it. He had a _violin case _on his back? He has a pretty key hanging from his case. His eyes were full of I really don't know he was different from every other guy. I wanted yet didn't want to read his mind. I settled on Not.

Ikuto's POV

Everyone wanted to warn some new kids about the old building so I just went along with it. We stepped up to the new kids. The guy looked okay but I wouldn't be fighting with him. The girl was a _goddess._ She definitely was made for this guy unfit for people like me I mean us other guys. She then turned to me and met my gaze. It was very hard to break away. She had a nice chest, good curves pretty hair her outfit which consisted of gloves, tights, hightop converse, skirt, belt, and a black shirt plus a bell and a choker. She also had her nails painted my hair color. Her eyes emotions caught me off guard though. I thought I saw regret, guilt, sadness, anger, pain, anxiousness, and curiosity. Maybe it's just me. Then the boy next to her said "Kimiko" I assumed was her name it was beautiful. She left my gaze to look at him.

Kimiko's POV

"Kimiko" I heard Kio say. I somehow broke Ikuto's gaze and looked towards him in acknowledgement. "Lets go. Oh and let me see the phone so we can call our workers to start building." He told me. I nodded and took out the phone and handed it to him. It was just my new Iphone but they stared at it gaping. I looked towards them out of the corner of my eye but immediately regretted it because I had to hold a blush down because the handsome midnight blue guy was looking at me. Kio noticed this and slid his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest and whispered so softly only I heard. "Your mine and mine alone." I felt bad but I was pissed and I glared at him. "Let's leave."

"Wait we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Said the guy with blonde hair. Thank you I get to know hot dude's name!

"I'm Tadase Hotori."he said with a smile.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki." Said a guy with purple hair and such feminine features.

"I'm Yaya Yuiki!" said a childish girl with pigtails.

"I'm Rima Mashiro." Said the short blonde haired girl.

"I'm Utau Hoshina." Said a teen girl with blonde hair and long pigtails.

"I'm Kuukai Souma." Said an athletic guy with orange hair and a big smile.

"I'm Amu I'm in your class." Replied pinky.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Said the hot guy. The name befitted him it was wonderful.

"And you are?" said Tadase.

"I'm Kio Aruki." Said Kio. Everyone looked at me waiting even Amu stupid I wasn't talking. Everyone sweatdropped and looked at Kio.

"She's Kimiko Tsukikyo. She hates talking and when people stare at her." He said while looking at Ikuto. I glared at him and then grabbed his arm waved bye to them and walked off dragging Kio to my car and his bike.

Chikane: Yay I love this story! Please R&R!

Amu: Why is Ikuto mad?

Chikane: Because it isn't an Amuto story sorry bout that but I'll make plenty of them I'm a fan of Amuto not of Tadamu! No offence!

Ikuto: Ill make sure you keep your word!-glares evilly-

Chikane: Shut up I control you!

Ikuto: Whatever!

-Chikane and Ikuto start fighting-

Amu:Please R&R!Again…


	2. Moving in with !

Chapter 2:Moving in with !!!!!!

Disclaimer

Chikane: I do not own Shugo chara or in any way is connected to it but I do own Kimiko and Kio and well some extra peoples…hehe suspense!

Rest of crew:-sweat drop- She's on drugs….

Chikane:Am not well on with my chappie!

Kimiko's POV

Its been a week and no call that's weird. Kio and me already moved into our new house it was rebuilt and was lovely! There were 5 bedrooms a bathroom in each. A big kitchen. A tv room. We even made a study room, a room for our pets, and my own room which was locked with a special key. I loved my personal room!

Amu's POV

Damn! Our roof to our dorm is leaking! We already complained and still they won't give us a new one.

"Who could take all of us in?"Tadase thought.

"I don't know. It's already packed." Kuukai said.

"Yaya thinks we should ask the new students to see If they'll let us stay with them. They already fixed up the old west building right? Yaya knows they live there already because Yaya saw them taking in their stuff."

"Yaya that's actually a good idea!" I said. Everyone agreed. We packed up all our stuff and then we left our dorm. We walked to the old west building and knocked on the door. We waited until someone answered the door both Kimiko and Kio were there.

Kimiko's POV

So they needed a place to crash because of dorm issues. I easily read their minds.

"Hey guys can we crash here for awhile our dorm's leaking and the school refuses to give us new dorms or fix it."Amu said.

Kio looked at me and I saw shock on his face this was hard but how could we say no if we wanted to stay normalish?

"Sure." He said as he flashed a he let everyone in. They all put their stuff on the floor of our tv room.

"We have 5 bedrooms everyone is going to have a partner."Kio said.

"Okay we'll make it boy girl partners then." Kuukai said flashing a smile in Amu's direction making her blush.

"Okay then Nagihiko and Rima are together since they are dating. Kuukai gets Amu because he likes her. Tadase and Yaya get paired because they stand each other. I get Ikuto! And Kio and Kimiko get paired off because they're dating." Utau said. I was shocked that's how they saw me and Kio. I looked at Kio he seemed pleased until Ikuto said "Everything else is okay exept me with you and Kimiko and Kio. Utau you scare me so you're paired with Kio and I get Kimiko. Done!"

I smirked and Kio frowned he was about to say something when I put my hand over his mouth and shook my head no. I then lead Ikuto to _our_ room. Hehe I liked that a lot! Everyone got settled into there rooms and went to the tv room to chat. Kio and me reluctantly went.

"So Kimiko what's your favorite color?" Yaya asked everyone looked at me just to hear my voice and I looked at Kio he knew me that well to say my answer.

"She has various favorite colors they are Midnight Blue, Black , Bloody Red , Grey , Purple , and sometimes White." he said all correct.

Everyone seemed disappointed that he answered and not me. Then Yaya asked "What about you Kio?"

"My favorite color depends on my mood of the day." He said while everyone excluding me sweatdropped.

"Favorite foods?"

"We both don't have any favorite foods." He said coolly as we gained a weird look from everyone.

"Kimiko do you like to dress weird? Does that choker make it hard to breathe?"she asked and I looked at Kio.

"She likes the way she dresses and she's used to it. Once your used to it it's not really hard." He answered again correctly.

"Why doesn't she like to talk?" Kuukai asked Kio knowing I wouldn't answer.

"She really only talks to people she wants. She thinks it's a waste for everything else oh and she likes to see how people react when she doesn't talk." Again he answered correctly. Everyone sweatdropped at the last sentence and looked at me and became very self conscious.

"It's late lets head to bed!" Rima said eager to go to bed.

Everyone agreed. Kio obviously didn't want to but he went to keep up the act. I went very happily to my room!

Chikane: This is getting good! Well gotta go my step dad is pissed because its 2 in the morning! Amu!

Amu: Please R&R!


	3. Surprises Surprises

Disclaimer:

Chikane:Yay me 3rd chappie!

Amu:This one should be good!!

Chikane: Yes now do it Amu!

Amu:Chikane does not own us or shugo chara or is in any way connected to it!Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Surprises Surprises!

Kimiko's POV

I got a text message at 5 saying we were to meet with Mori and the new secretary and do our mission at 1 in the afternoon. We hoped that Amu and her friends wouldn't follow or be around. It was almost time and me and Kio were ready so we took off towards the alley they said to meet her at.

We walked and when we were almost there we saw a pink haired girl so we quickly changed our features. I know had purple hair and black eyes and Kio had yellow eyes and black hair. We also changed our clothes I now wore yellow skinny jeans with a dark blue shirt and yellow converse. Kio had jeans on with a white shirt and black bootcut converse. We hurried to our destination until we heard a voice that said "Are you the "ki" twins?"

Amu's POV

Everyone thought we just saw Kio and Kimiko but a man got in the way and when he left we just saw two weird people running to who knows where.

"Let's follow." Kuukai said and we ran after that until we saw them disappear into an alley and then came a voice "Are you the "Ki" twins?" we all hid and waited for a reply but received none.

"Why that is a good power to converse in mind!" said the same voice.

"Hmm your new mission is to collect the Embryo and create tons and tons of X-Eggs." Said the same voice.

We all decided now was time to come out but when we did everyone was gone. We stood there dumbstruck until we heard a familiar voice say "Mina?" we turned to see Kio with Kimiko and in there hands a couple of .

Kimiko's POV

We decided to change but I could still hear them coming so we grabbed some bags with food for our pets well we needed it before we got to the alley.I warned Kio to talk in her and our minds.

"Are you the "ki" twins?"

"_Yes we are."_answered Kio in her mind.

"Why that is a good power to converse in mind!"she said aloud.

"_Our mission please?"_Kio asked.

"Hmm your new mission is to collect the Embryo and create tons and tons of X-Eggs."she answered before Amu and her friends could jump out she left and so did we. We decided to make it look like we were shopping. They bought it but wondered.

"What were you guys doing?" Yaya asked.

I held up the bags holding the pet food and everyone sweatdropped. I was about to walk off home when Kio caught my wrist and said "Now where are you going?"

"_My fav room at home!!!Now let go of me!"_I said in his mind.

"No." he then turned towards our "dormmates" who were giving us a weird look and said "Any one want to eat I'll pay?"

Everyone agreed so instead of walking in the front I fell behind and let my mind wander. I missed him! While I was thinking of him I was interrupted with a "We're here! Yaya wants to eat tons and tons of sweets!!" said ,of course , Yaya. Everyone smiled and excluding me. A waiter ,who was a dude , kept checking me out but I blew him off but Kio didn't he told him to stop checking me out. They sent a new waiter. Yaya ordered every sweet on the menu and so did Amu , Rima and Nagehiko ordered green tea , Tadase ordered a meal or something , Utau and Kuukai ordered Miso soup and Ikuto,me and Kio had nothing.

While leaving we passed a pet shop and something caught my eye and apparently Ikuto's because we both went to the window that held the most adorable kitty. It seemed to like us and then Kio said "Do you want the kitty Kimiko and Ikuto?"

I looked at him with a genuine smile that made him smile and I nodded and looked at Ikuto. His eyes were lit up and he nodded making me smile.

We stepped inside and Kio asked for the kitty who didn't like him but when they put it in Ikuto's arms and it calmed down but then it sniffed and started to want to move in my direction Ikuto seemed to understand and put it in my arms. It snuggled and purred making me smile. Me and Ikuto went out side with the kitty while Kio payed. We made it home but me and Ikuto didn't notice we were so into the new kitty and everyone noticed this and smiled.

"We're back!"They yelled.

"Shhh…" Ikuto said motioning that the kitty was asleep in my arms.

Everyone excluding me said goodnight and left to their rooms. Me and Ikuto put the kitty in its new bed. About an hour later when getting ready for bed Ikuto started mumbling all these names then he turned to me and said "What should we name her? Oh yes you only talk to people you want when necessary sorry." As he turned away.

"Tomoyo?" I said. Ikuto turned to me with wide eyes.

Ikuto's POV

"Tomoyo?" said a beautiful,angelic and soprano voice next to me said. I turned with wide eyes and finally said "Yes its perfect." She smiled and said "Thanks.."

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

There was silence and I sighed thinking I wouldn't get an answer when she said "Because it was necessary plus your reaction was amusing. I think I can trust you Tsukiyomi-san." She said smiling at me which stunned me and I said " can call me Ikuto."

"Sure then you can call me Kimiko or Ki-chan." She said while she smiled genuinely with her eyes lit bright. Her emotions now held happy , accepted and loved. "Are we friends now Ikuto-kun?"

"Just Ikuto if you want and yes I believe so."

"Thank you!" she said hugging me but when our bodies touched I froze and so did she. Then she pulled away and said apologies leaving me disappointed that she pulled away.

"It's ok. Let's sleep now." I said while turning off the lights.

Kimiko's POV

I made a friend and Ikuto for that matter. I was still awake when I heard Tomoyo crying. I went to grab her and she fell asleep when I touched her. She was frightened by the storm that I just barely noticed so I took her to our bed. When I sat I met two beautiful midnight blue eyes. "You can sleep she was frightened is all."

"Ok." He replied while turning to sleep.

I stayed awake all night mostly cause I really don't need sleep. When the sun was up I put Tomoyo next to Ikuto and went to get ready.

I wore a black mini skirt with neon blue tights. My shirt was neon blue with black and hot pink paint splatter pictures on it. I wore my black leather gloves and put on black converse ,black hightops, my hair I left undone just brushed and I put on my choker because I already had on my bell.

When I returned to the room I saw the kitty wide awake licking Ikuto's face as he slept. He woke up and realized what happened then smiled at the kitty and turned to me where his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You saw?"

I just nodded and saw him blush a small blush of embarrassment which made me giggle which he looked at me wide eyed for earning a smile.

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm.."

"Will you be my talker?"

"What?" he looked at me confused.

"Were you answer thing directed to me for me… I'll just teach you about me so we need to get close now change so we can go out and get to know each other!" I said happily and smiled when he did what he was told. He came back with some jeans, a plain black shirt , some converse , and his hair messy which I messed with which caused him to blush and me to smile.

We were about to leave when Kio asked " Where are you going?"

I looked at Ikuto and he said "Out like a date to put it." Everyone was shocked he spoke for me and the date thing so me and Ikuto escaped then.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm…A park?"

"Ok."

He walked me to the park and when we were there I noticed a small river. I went to the river and looked at the scenery. I was very into Mother Earth.

"So you're a nature person?"

I nodded and smiled at Ikuto and said "You're good at this bonding thing."

"Now you play violin. You must be good. Play for me?" I said and asked. He nodded and took it out.

He played a sad melody which I thought I recognized but couldn't think of anything. When he was done I clapped and smiled and told him that he was good and thanked him.

"Hungry?"

"No, I ate while you slept. Are you?" I lied and asked.

"Sure."

"Pancakes?"

We went into a restaurant and he ordered exactly what I said.

"So you like chocolate?"

He looked at me surprised. I smiled and said "Looked like it to me."

He smiled. We left and went to the amusement park. When we went in he took me on all the adult rides expecting me to get scared and cling to him I did the exact opposite. But while leaving I held his arm while we walked home. It was night and the moon was full.

"The moon is beautiful tonight."

"Yeah.."

"Ikuto I had fun today and I hadn't had fun in a long time thank you" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek while hugging him. I sat on his lap and rested my head in his chest his heart was accelerating. I smiled when I felt this and his heat.

"We bonded a lot today I suppose." He said which made me smile and look up and say "Yes but you are my best friend Ikuto!" he smiled and we left home.

Chikane:He blushed! I so got a pic of it! Amu it goes on Myspace.

Amu:Yup! I'll always hold it against him!

Ikuto: What!?!?!?! I'll kill you!

Chikane:Amu run!!!

-Chikane and Amu run from Ikuto-

Ikuto:Please R&R! I'll kill you!-runs after them-

Fangirls: Ikuto so hot!!!!~


	4. READ!

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**Okay so I haven't updated in like a year! 2 years! Oh my gosh I am a sad excuse for a writer! Well I've had about the worst and yet best time when I wasn't updating.**

**Reasons why I did not update:**

**1. School. Pre-AP classes are tough.**

**2. Sports.**

**3. extra-cirriculars! (Happy to know I am student council and njhs president and my bands drum major)**

**4. Boys**

**5. Some chick threatened me ALOT.**

**6. Writers block.**

**Okay, so ill be trying to update as much as I possibly can. **

**By The Way! Message Me If you'd Like To Know More (:**

**I Love That Before I was gone forever I was making a friend and also when I got back on a couple of people had messaged me trying to become friends! **

**I feel heartbroken that I could not reply to those messages **

**Although I will try to be on whenever I have spare time!**

**Thanks to all those people who toughed it out and forgave me for all those who absolutely hate me—I AM SO SORRY!**


End file.
